In a power converter mounted on the electric automobiles, hybrid automobiles, and so forth, a motor is driven by converting direct-current electric power from a battery (power storage apparatus) to alternating-current electrical power by an inverter.
Known such a power converter includes those provided with, in order to supply electrical power to a controller and other electrical components, a DC/DC converter that reduces voltage of direct-current electric power from a battery and supplies it to the components (see JP2010-259274A).